Subtle Touches
by BengalCat
Summary: xover with Weiß Kreuz. an unexpected meeting resulting in a bond that shouldn't be. Darkness and Light can't be with each other, nor can they be without. rating gone up because of character death.
1. Rain

story back again. had it uploaded here some time ago and removed it for whatever reason- well, here it is again, and three chapters longer, which I will upload if I kow whether there is someone who reads my story.

disclaimer: if I owned WK, the story would be a lot better... and Noir a lot badder, I think drops

Subtle Touches

Part one- Rain

_Schau mich an- _

_Bin ich denn etwas Besseres als sie? _

_Das Blut tropft von meinen Händen_

_Und glitzert in deinen Augen. _

The light from the street lamps reflecting off cold steel. Crimson drops falling to the wet ground, the hard rain washing them away. Water trickling from his hair, over his face, through the fabric of his clothes.

His breath, visible as tiny puffs of white smoke in the chilly autumn air. And the body at his feet, motionless, as if sleeping.

He looked up, his dark eyes locking with hers, blank eyes, as from someone whose soul has long ago been torn apart, into a bloody mess, like the small body on the ground in front of him.

She took a step back, her hands sinking to her sides without her noticing. Her right clinging to the gun as if it were the last thread of hope. Her eyes lowering themselves to the ground. Red-brown eyes, the colour of dried blood. The little clouds of breath from her mouth trembling visibly.

Slowly, he turned around, the sound of his steps drowning in the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting asphalt, grass, earth, fabric, skin.

The yellow light from the street lamp dancing on the wet, polished black steel of her gun, twinkling in the bloodstained silver of his claws.

Slow steps vanishing in the darkness.


	2. Snow

next chappie, cuz I got a review for the last one... thx :-)

still not mine...

Part two- Snow

_Ein kleiner _

_Moment, in dem_

_Die Welt sich um uns schließt._

_Gib mir_

_Von deiner Wärme. _

_Ich gebe dir_

_Dafür meine kalte Hand. _

Slumped against a cold wall, his heart still beating fast, he breathed in deeply the sweet metal scent of blood. He could hear his own heated blood rushing in his veins, the excitement of the kill not yet gone. A contented smile played on is lips as he raised one hand to lick the red liquid off his claws, leaving a trail of crimson droplets on his already stained clothes.

Footsteps reached his ears, dampened by the thick white snow on the ground. He looked up to the little girl with the gun in her hands and his smile grew warmer when her fingers touched his outstretched hand. 'Have you come for me?', he whispered softly.

Sad eyes watched him as her fingers slowly drew back. The girl took one step back, then another, and then she went, not once looking around. His hand fell to the ground and he laughed, a soft, sad laugh. His head leaning against the cold, hard wall, he watched the falling snow that slowly started to cover the red blood spilt on the ground.


	3. Sun

wow, part three already! thx to mystlady for her reviews (hugs you) and, erm, is the pairing really that hard to guess? (bites fingernail) well, the male part... I only say claws... and as for the female: how many red-eyed girls do you have in Noir? (winks)

disclaimer: as usual... not mine... except for the poems. well, that's exactly what they sound like, don't they?

Part three- Sun

_Hast du gewusst_

_Dass die Ewigkeit in einer Sekunde Platz hat? _

_Ein Augenzwinkern_

_Und sie ist vorbei. _

He let his skin be warmed by the shy spring rays of the sun, blinking against the light. Eyes half-shut, he watched people enjoying walks in the beautiful weather, children playing, and the young girl sitting on a nearby bench, reading a book that was too heavy for her to hold, so she had it placed in her lap. Her head was bent over the pages, short brown hair obscuring her face from view.

She looked up when she felt his gaze on her, locking eyes with him. A child's eyes, whose colour was of the same red-brown as old blood. Silently, she came over to him to sit beside him on the grass. He lay on his side, watching her watching the tiny birds in the trees.

'Why?', he asked.

She did not look at him when she responded: 'I don't know.'

Her fingers played with the hem of her dress until his hand stilled the movement. 'You?', she whispered.

'I don't know either.'

The girl turned towards him, and her pale face was sad when she softly touched his forehead with her fingertips.


	4. Wind

the fourth and last part. somewhat tragic, at least in my opinion. thx again to mystlady for her reviews, they were appreciated!

disclaimer: are you ever gonna learn it? no, not mine! (throws hands in the air, exhausted)

Part four- Wind

_Ein Vogel ist_

_Auf meiner Hand gelandet. _

_Er flog fort, _

_Als ich ihn berühren wollte. _

She was already there when he came to the beach, standing near the water line, and the wind played with her light white dress. She looked around when she felt him, her lips parting ever so slightly in a shy greeting smile. Her gun lay nearby on the sand, glinting black and silver. Next to it, her sandals, that she had taken off before stepping onto the wet sand.

He followed her, the small waves cool around his ankles, as he carefully pulled her dress off her shoulders and led her into the water. It was not long when they came back to the beach to let the sun dry and warm their skin, not caring that they were covered in a thin layer of salt and sand. There were shells embedded in it, and he began to decorate her small, slim body with them, and she smiled, a real, happy smile this time. She sat up, all the shells falling to her lap, and touched her hand to his cheek. His lips kissed her forehead while her hand came up with the gun over his heart, the sound of the shot unheard, and his body tensed, the smile never leaving his lips as a tiny thread of blood trickled to the sand.

She put her arms around his still form as the wind caressed their bodies, ceasing as her breathing did.


End file.
